


April 14, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What are you looking for?'' Amos asked with curiosity in his eyes. He watched as Supergirl flew from tree to tree. He stopped walking when she turned to him. The minute he saw her frown.''Monsters. What else?''Amos shrugged. ''Villains. The usual crooks? Silver Banshee? Volcana? Livewire?''One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up. ''They're usually in Metropolis.''''True.''





	April 14, 2006

I never created DC.

What are you looking for?'' Amos asked with curiosity in his eyes. He watched as Supergirl flew from tree to tree. He stopped walking when she turned to him. The minute he saw her frown.

''Monsters. What else?''

Amos shrugged. ''Villains. The usual crooks? Silver Banshee? Volcana? Livewire?''

One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up. ''They're usually in Metropolis.''

''True.''

''I guess I won't find any creatures tonight,'' Supergirl muttered. Her shoulders drooped. ''I hoped to protect people in Smallville.''

Amos started to smile. ''I'm sure you'll battle a monster tomorrow.''

Supergirl's eyes were wide when a dog-like beast appeared and snarled. One smile appeared on her face. ''How about now?''  
She flew to the monster with her arms stretched.

THE END


End file.
